sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Blitz
Sonic Blitz Plot:One day Sonic and his friends were laying around waiting for another one of Dr.Eggman's schemes when Knuckles had the idea to put together a fighting tournament to pass the time. After agreeing, the gang has gotten together to fight, not knowing that a dark presence was waiting beyond the horizon. Timeline Placement:The events of the game take place 6 months after Sonic Adventure 2/Battle ---- Playable Characters Sonic the Hedgehog:A blue hedgehog and the fastest thing alive. Sonic fights with quick and acrobatic attacks. Miles "Tails" Prower:A yellow fox and Sonic's best buddy. Tails fights using his gadgets, most noticeable are his bombs, Magic Hand and Energy Ball. Knuckles the Echidna:A red echidna and Sonic's friendly rival. In a fight, Knuckles uses his fists and the earth to give himself an advantage. Amy Rose:A pink hedgehog and Sonic's self-appointed girlfriend. She attacks with her Piko Piko Hammer and can jump twice as higher. Rouge the Bat:A sly and seductive bat who works for the government. She attacks using her legs and claws. Shadow the Hedgehog:The Ultimate Life Form and doppelganger of Sonic. He attacks using both Chaos Control and guns. and, Dr.Eggman:A scientist bent on taking over the world, He stays inside his mech and fights with missiles, bombs, rockets and lasers. ---- Character Stats For this series, each of the characters' stats are examined with five categories: Attack, Defense, Speed, Recovery and Stamina. Attack stands for how powerful a character's attacks are. Defense stands for how good a character's guard and counter is. Speed stands for how fast a character executes moves and their walking/running speed. Recovery stands for how long it takes for them to get off the ground or how fast they are to counter. and Stamina stands for how good they are at staying in the ring or how long it takes for them to get dizzy. In the Stat Rating section after this, their stats are rated from 0 meaning weak to 5 meaning strong. Stat Rating. Sonic the Hedgehog: Attack 4/5. Defense 3/5. Speed 5/5 Recovery 4/5. Stamina 3/5. Miles "Tails" Prower: Attack 3/5. Defense 2/5. Speed 4/5 Recovery 5/5. Stamina 2/5. Knuckles the Echidna: Attack 5/5. Defense 5/5. Speed 3/5 Recovery 3/5. Stamina 4/5. Amy Rose: Attack 3/5. Defense 2/5. Speed 4/5 Recovery 4/5. Stamina 1/5. Rouge the Bat: Attack 4/5. Defense 4/5. Speed 3/5 Recovery 5/5. Stamina 3/5. Shadow the Hedgehog: Attack 4/5. Defense 3/5. Speed 5/5 Recovery 4/5. Stamina 3/5. Dr.Eggman: Attack 5/5. Defense 5/5. Speed 1/5 Recovery 2/5. Stamina 5/5. ---- Character Movesets In this game: there are 4 different buttons used for combat, A,B,C and D. You use these to perform combos, throws or anything else you may like. A are the normal moves, B are the special moves, C is for counters and D is the throw. As the characters fight, their Super and Blitz meters fill up and when they are full: they can perform a Super or Blitz Finisher, depending on the meter that's full by pressing the left or right trigger buttons. The left trigger activates the Super Finisher while the right trigger activates the Blitz Finisher. You can also taunt the opponent, do to so press the right control stick. The following are each characters' movesets. Sonic the Hedgehog: A:Sonic throws a punch, AA;Sonic throws a punch followed by a kick. AAA:Sonic throws a punch, followed by a kick ending in two punches. B;Sonic performs a Spin Dash BB:Sonic performs a Bounce Attack. BBB:Sonic performs a Homing Attack. C:Sonic counters by side-stepping, jumping over an opponent and sweeping their legs from under them. D:Sonic grabs his opponent and throws them into the air, this is great for setting up air combos. Taunt: Sonic runs in place and yells:You're too slow! Super Finisher: Spring Trap. Sonic pulls out a Dash Panel and runs on it towards the opponent. He then pulls out several springs and throws it at his opponent. As they bounce around on the springs uncontrollably, Sonic jumps on a larger spring that he pulls out, in the air he delivers a kick straight to the ground, landing on his opponent's back. Blitz Finisher;Super Sonic Suplex: Sonic transforms into Super Sonic, he then picks up the opponent, carries them into the air and he throws them around for a few seconds, then he rockets towards the ground and performs a suplex on the opponent hitting the ground and leaving a hole where they crashed. He then gets up, turns and gives a thumbs up. Miles "Tails" Prower: A:Tails summons his Magic Hand and delivers a punch AA:Tails summons his Magic Hand, he kicks the opponent in the stomach and follows with a slap from the Magic Hand AAA:Tails kicks the opponent, leg sweeps them and finished with a punch to the head using his Magic Hand B:Tails throws a bomb. BB:Tails summons his Magic Hand, it grabs 3 bombs, hoists them into the air they fall onto the opponent. BBBB:Tails pulls out a flash bang grenade and throws it at the opponent, it sticks, Tails then uses his Energy Ball to activate it. As the opponent is blinded, Tails uses his Magic Hand to trip them. C:Tails counters the opponent's attack with the Magic Hand, he then spins them around and lets go. D:Tails pics the opponent up, carries them into the sky and drops them. Taunt:Tails flies into the air and says:This is fun. Before landing on the ground. Super Finisher: Bombs Away: Tails uses his Magic hand to keep the opponent in place, he then pulls out a catapult, loads it with bombs and launches them. Hitting the opponent and sending them into the sky. Blitz Finisher:Energy Wave. Tails summons his Energy Ball, places the front onto the ground and fires. The blast sends out 5 waves back to back. The waves run through the opponent, paralyzing them, Tails finishes with an Energy Blast to the face of the opponent. Knuckles the Echidna: A:Knuckles punches the opponent in the head. AA:Knuckles punches the opponent in the head and then the stomach. AAA:Knuckles punches the opponent in the head, then the stomach, he finishes by walking behind the opponent and punching them in the back. B:Knuckles pulls out a rock and throws it at the opponent. BB:Knuckles digs underground, travels under the opponent and comes out delivering an uppercut. BBB:Knuckles throws the opponent on the ground, climbs on their back and repeatedly slams their face into the ground C:Knuckles counters by grabbing the opponents arm, twisting it and then throwing them away from him. D:Knuckles picks up the opponent, slams them on his knee and throws them on the ground. Taunt:Knuckles punches the air and says:I'm surprised at how easy this is. Super Finisher:Spinning Top. Knuckles stands on his head and begins spinning. He spins towards the opponent and knocks them over. He finishes by forcing them to spin on their head and delivering a punch to their stomach and then back. Blitz Finisher:Knuckles Spikes. Knuckles pulls off his gloves and tosses them aside. He walks up to the opponent and punches them in the face with. He then pulls their head and rams it into the spike on his left hand. Followed by a ram to the spike on his right hand and finishes with a one-two combo to their stomach. He walks over to his gloves and puts them on. Amy Rose: A:Amy whacks her opponent on the head with her Piko Piko Hammer. AA:Amy whacks the opponent's legs and forcing them on knees, she finishes with a whack to the face. AAA:Amy whacks the opponent twice on the head, forces them on their knees with another two whacks and then whacks them on the back, pushing them on the ground. B:Amy jabs the opponent in the stomach with the other end of her hammer. BB:Amy places her hammer on the ground: hammer face side down, picks up her opponent and spins them on the other side of her hammer. BBB:Amy spins the opponent around and whacks them a few times with her hammer and ends it with a whack to the head. C:Amy counters by tripping her opponent and then whacking them on the back of the head, their back and finally their legs. D:Amy picks up her opponent throws them into the air and whacks them with her hammer like a baseball bat. Taunt:Amy leans her hammer against her leg and says:This is a fun workout. Super Finisher:Hammer Time, Amy walks up to her opponent and smacks them with her hammer 8 times and finishes with a whack to the face. Blitz Finisher:My Sweet Passion. Amy throws her hammer into the air. She claps her hands and down from the moon comes a hammer 3 times as big. Amy sings some of her theme and the hammer falls onto the opponent. She then picks up the hammer and winks before a star falls and strikes the ground behind her. Rouge the Bat: A:Rouge kicks the opponent. AA:Rouge kicks the opponent and then runs her claws over their face. AAA:Rouge kicks the opponent, then claws their face and ends by jumping on their shoulders and jumping off. B:Rouge pulls out a diam\ond and chucks it at her opponent. BB:Rouge gives her opponent a kiss and they fall to the ground. BBB:Rouge runs her claws down the opponent's face and gives them a diamond and a kiss. The diamond explodes and Rouge winks. C:Rouge counters by flying into the air and performing a dive kick down onto the opponent. D:Rouge picks up the opponent, flies them into the sky and drops them onto the ground. Taunt:Rouge winks and says:You're lucky i'm letting you fight me. Super Finisher: Charm. Rouge kisses the opponent, leaving them dizzy. She then pulls out a long necklace and begins wrapping it around them. She pulls it off leaving the opponent spinning and falling to the ground. Blitz Finisher:Fly in the Freedom. Rouge flies into the air and licks her claws before flying at the opponent and tearing through them. She then blows them a kiss as her theme starts playing. Shadow the Hedgehog: A:Shadow headbutts the opponent. AA:Shadow headbutts the opponent and then kicks them in the groin. AAA:Shadow kicks the opponent in the head, chest and legs, then slams his fist down onto their head. B:Shadow pulls out a gun and shoots his opponent. BB:Shadow pulls out two guns and shoots the opponent in the head and then the stomach. BBB:Shadow pulls out a bazooka and fires it at the opponent. C:Shadow counters the opponent by stopping time and then kicks them in the back of the head. D:Shadow uses Chaos Control to lift his opponent up and slamming them on the ground. Taunt:Shadow turns his back and says:Out of my way. Super Finisher:Chaos Spear Wall. Shadow pulls out 4 Chaos Spears and throws them at the opponent, pinning them against a wall. He then pulls out a larger one and hurls it at them. Knocking the wall over and sending the opponent to the ground. Blitz Finisher:Super Shadow Blast. Shadow transforms into Super Shadow and activates Chaos Control to stop time. He then fires off 5 mini Chaos Blasts to the opponent before unleashing a massive Chaos Blast. and, Dr.Eggman: A:Dr.Eggman fires a laser at the opponent. AA:Dr.Eggman runs over the opponent in his mech. AAA:Dr.Eggman fires a laser to keep his opponent in place, then he over them leaving them in a hole in the ground. B:Dr.Eggman throws a bomb at the opponent. BB:Dr. Eggman fire a rocket at the opponent. The rocket opens and drops two bombs on the opponent. BBB:Dr.Eggman fires three missiles at the opponent. The missiles explodes in the opponent's face. C:Dr.Eggman counters by jumping over them and activating his mech's gravity engine, slamming down on them. D:Dr.Eggman picks the opponent up by the throat and throws them behind him. Taunt:Dr.Eggman looks at the opponent and laughs. Super Finisher:Rocket Power. Dr.Eggman picks up his opponent by the throat, throws them into the air and fires rockets at them. The rockets explode sending the opponent to the ground. Blitz Finisher:Apocalypse Wow. Dr.Eggman fires lasers at the opponent which holds them in place. Then he fires rockets and missiles at the opponent. Upon contact, the missile and rockets explode throwing the opponent back. Dr.Eggman then flies above them and drops 5 grenades. The grenades hit the ground and blow up. The opponent is buried under-ground by the blast. ---- Stages This game has only 7 stages, one for each character. Green Hill Zone:Sonic's Stage. Mystic Ruins:Tails' Stage. Angel Island:Knuckles' Stage. Station Square:Amy's Stage. Security Hall:Rouge's Stage. Space Colony Ark:Shadow's Stage. and, Egg Carrier:Dr.Eggman's Stage. ---- Mini-Games There are 3 Mini-Games. Team Sonic's Racing. This game has you race as either Sonic, Tails or Knuckles in Green Hill Zone. The layout changes each time you play. Amy's All American Page One: This is a card game that's a mix of Uno and Crazy 8's. Team Dark's Theft: Control either Dr.Eggman, Rouge or Shadow as you break into G.U.N bases. ---- Modes Modes, They appear on-screen in order: Story Mode:Where you play through each character's story. Arcade:Where you can fight random opponent's for each character's second ending. Versus:Where you battle your friends or the computer on various difficulties. Survival:Where you can battle computer opponents endlessly. Conquest:Where you can try to conquer each of the 7 character's kingdoms. Tutorial:Where you learn how to play as your favorite characters. Galley:So you can view your stats, records and everything you've unlocked. Theater:To watch each character's endings. Shop:Where you can purchase DLC costumes and stages. ---- DLC For $.99, you can buy a new costume for each of the characters. Or for $6,00 with a special bundle. You can also purchase an extra stage for $1.00. Costumes: Sonic's Gambler Costume:Sonic is dressed in a top hat with a shiny gold coat with black pants. Tails' Trainer Costume; Tails is dressed in a vest with shorts and his gadgets are decorated with pictures of popular pets. Knuckles' Warrior Costume: Knuckles is dressed in a Native American headdress and his gloves are adorned with an eagle. Amy's Mermaid Costume:Amy's dress is replaced with a white t-shirt with purple shells on it and a green sequin skirt. Rouge's Hero Costume;Rouge is dressed in her alternative costume from Sonic Heroes. Shadow's Mephiles Costume: Shadow's quills are dyed grey and his eyes are turned green. His shoes turn grey and his chest fur is also turned grey. and. Dr.Eggman's Mask Costume: Dr.Eggman wear a red and white mask while his mech is colored grey and he has one rose adorned on his mech near the center with one side red and the other blue. DLC Stage: Soleanna. Category:Games